Blane Gritz
Personality: Dark, relatively unknown since few people have spoken to him and lived. Facial Features: Goatee, shaved head Weapons: the Dark Side, Lightsabers Blabex E. Gritzkal was his birth name. He was born on Corellia to a spice miner and a farmer. His brother was Jaxon Gritzkal who was born 3 years later. Blabex's life was a troubled one as he was always forced by his father to do menial labor. However it was in school where he achieved most and he became quite popular since the Force was actually backing him up, protecting him and guiding him. He was totally unaware of this until his brother was accepted by the Jedi Council. He hated this fact and when Jaxon was about to board the shuttle, Blabex's anger got the best of him and the ship actually rocked to one side. The Council then saw potential in this and recommended he be sent to the Academy on Yavin for training. His father, who was drunk at the time, became very aggressive. The Council's guards had to put him down....he was far too dangerous and threatened to kill his own son and wife..he succeeded in the latter...Blabex and Jaxon, now orphaned, had to survive the rigourous trainings that came before them. Jaxon was accepted into the Coruscant Temple as a full fledged Padawan learner....however Blabex thought the Council planned this. His anger bubbled back to the surface and the ceiling above the Jedi in the hall where the ceremony was being held, dropped, instantly crushing them. Over 20 young, promising students perished, the Council and Jaxon however survived. Blabex ran off into the wilderness of Yavin his fear, anger, hate, and insanity fueled his drive to the Dark Side of the Force. He survived out in the humid and vastly dangerous jungles of Yavin for almost 10 years, adopting the name Blane Gritz and putting his hate and malice into his lightsaber, which he held on to with his life over the years. He used the Force to manipulate Klik-Niks to his bidding to steal parts necessary to construct a small ship. He succeeded but he was discovered by explorers and Jedi. Before they had a chance to attack, he took off in his make-shift ship and drifted in space for several years until arriving at the Sith Temple on an uncharted world. He joined the Sith in their secret war against the galaxy............5 years later he met a bounty hunter called Max-Tex and befriended him. The friendship won't last when Max became overly complacent and unreliable. In truth, Max just couldn't handle Blane's ludacris assassination missions and decided to not talk to him for a while. His obsessive hunt for Max has taken dozens of turns. He's fought the bounty hunter on multiple occasions, sometimes he would have the upperhand, another time Max would have an even higher hand. One day he cornered Max at the Jedi Temple where he learned that a mysterious person was causing trouble for both of them. Blane left Max where he was and hunted down this enigmatic person known only as "Raiden". He fought Raiden but was grievously injured and had to escape. Blane quickly hijacked a Jedi Starfighter and blasted out of the hanger but a Jedi student grabbed hold. Flying desperately through the Coruscant skyscrappers, Blane managed to get the Jedi off but crashed into a fuel tanker on it's way to a base. The massive explosion that ensued crippled Blane's body beyond belief and his mangled form was equal or more damaged than even Darth Vader. He was reconstructed and put into a black suit, trimmed red. The suit sustained him long enough in saber fights and had a familiar breathing noise but somewhat more raspy and high-pitched. Finally, atop Vjunn, he and Max squared off one on one, no outside assistance, no where to run..........Blane would fail......Max dealt with him most grusomely, wiping Blane's guts litterally all over the room and also the remains of Blane's Special Recovery Team, which was involved in the expensive operations which sustained him. Max would later keep a cybernetic finger from Blane and hang it on his armor as a reminder. However, Blane was not dead yet....but VERY close to it....he was gone for almost 6 years. In his place however was a Dark Jedi who posed as him.........except this DJ WAS him....more or less....it was Jaxon, who learned of his brother's demise and took it upon himself to destroy Max. Jaxon re-newed his life after abandoning the order and became Jax Gritz. Jax became a major threat to Max's life but he failed like his brother. One day at Katomai Palace however, while Max was working on his ship, he was knocked out and taken to the Sith Temple where he would be killed in front of the thought dead Blane Gritz......except....it wasn't exactly Blane whole.....it was his still living brain, kept alive by the Dark Side. The brain was then transferred to a cybernetic body and fully operational. If it wasn't for Jota Taos' interference, Blane would have succeded in killing his arch-nemesis, string him by his legs, burn him, decapitate him, and crush his battle-helmet and leave Max's rotting corpse as a reminder to all.....these dreams will probably never happen. Jax was amazed at how efficient Blane has become, adapting to the cybernetic armor. However, Blane was not blind to Jax's constant failures......he killed his own brother cold-heartedly. He would later take up a synthetic cybernetic body to greatly enhance his power and hire a Dark Jedi named Loss Amados to do his bidding in killing Max. He is not finished with his insane personal mission to kill Max-Tex, the entire Jedi Council, and win over Darth Nihilus' honor.....and soon his throne.........once the Apprentice succeeds the Master......the Master....must fall......